


Talk Dirty to Me

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dancing, Egobang - Freeform, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan walks up to the front door to the house, and even from outside he can faintly hear music coming from inside. He unlocks the door and steps inside, re-locking it behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

Dan walks up to the front door to the house, and even from outside he can faintly hear music coming from inside. He unlocks the door and steps inside, re-locking it behind him.  
There's music blaring throughout the house, some song he's never heard of. He looks around, mildly confused. "Arin?" he calls out loudly.

Arin pokes his head around the corner of the living room, and grins when he see's Dan. "Hey you're home! I didn't hear you come in."

"Gee I wonder why." Dan mutters under his breath.

Just as Arin's about to say something else, the song switches, and the opening music to Talk Dirty to Me by Poison starts playing. Arin's face lights up. "Dude! Come dance with me! This is like the perfect song."

Dan laughs. "Since when is _this_ the perfect song?" 

Arin comes over and drags Dan into the living room with him. He starts dancing and singing along to the music, trying to get Dan to dance with him. "You know I never! I never seen you look so good. You never act the way you should. But I like it!" To the tune, instead of the actual next line, Arin sings: "Dannn fuckinggg danceeee with me."

Dan laughs. "Ok, ok fine." Dan starts moving to the beat.

Arin takes Dan's hand in his own and dances with him, before spinning Dan around and then dipping him. Arin pulls Dan back upright, and by now they're both giggling uncontrollably.They keep dancing around, sometimes singing a line, sometimes purposely saying it wrong to make each other laugh. At the same time they both call out, "At the drive in!" 

They're still dancing to the song, when Ross comes walking in. "Hey guys, I knocked but no one answered, so I figured I'd just come in. Are we still on for playing video g-" he pauses and stares at them, Dan in the middle of dipping Arin this time. "What are you guys doing?" Ross asks.

Dan and Arin look at each other, before looking back at Ross. "Dancing."


End file.
